Charm Bracelets
by Emo Ren
Summary: Chloe is Irina's adopted 17 year old daughter with a mission.To kill Edward, revenging Bree, Chloe's sister. WARNING: BREAKING DAWN SPOILER AND ANTI TWILIGHT FANFIC. By the end, you WILL hate Edward. To Chelsea cocoacullen . My first fanfic on THIS site!
1. Jacob, Chloe, and Bree

_Wind chilled my pale cold face, as I sat, AT LEAST 300 feet in the air. Whoever said heat rises was horribly wrong. Oh wait. That was indoors. This however, was no time to be wishing I was indoors. I really couldn't believe myself. I was 300 feet in the air, watching a group of blood thirsty vampires crowd around a figure that may or may not be my sister, and I was worried about whether heat rises indoors or out! I leaned in closer, as I watched the figure make terrible faces. My eyes zoomed in and fixed on a small little girl. But her size made her easy to spot after all. It was Bree. My poor five year old sister was being horded by a group of, I shuddered, vampires! As they began to draw in closer, my adrenaline pumped faster, and my heart felt like it had stopped a few times. I couldn't take it anymore! I let go of the branch and jumped, free falling slowly, about 50 feet onto a solid branch. I jumped again, this time about 100 feet, which sucked because I still had about 150 feet left. But I didn't hesitate, I just continued jumping until I reached about 20 feet, and I stopped, dead in my tracks._

"_Bella, you can look now" coaxed an incredibly handsome man, to a horribly plain brunette._

"_Edward. I..I.. just want to go home!" This "Bella" cried. _

"_Edward." I mumbled. I pulled out a picture in my pocket and compared it to a crumbled and torn picture. Exact match. Edward wrapped a hand around Bella's waist and led her to a small black jeep. I immediately sprang down 20 feet. Thinking quickly I searched for a good water source, noticing one next to my foot, a half empty water bottle. I quickly dosed the fire, and knelt on the ground._

"_Wait, Edward I forgot my water bottle" Bella sighed._

"_Just leave it, it's not reusable!" Edward told her._

"_But it ruins our environment." Bella whined._

"_I'll get it for 'ya Bells" A mysterious voice called. I freaked out, searching vigorously for a way out, but I didn't find anything. I stood back in a defensive pose, hoping to scare off this man._

"_Thanks Jacob!" Bella called. A tall man cut through the forest. He was defiantly an Indian. Beautiful tan skin, long black hair, light blue grey eyes. I thought he was prettier than Edward. I just stood ground._

"_Um who are you?" Jacob asked, inching closer. I inched back, so far back I ran into a tree._

"_Jacob, just keep it!" Bella shouted. I stood in silence until I heard the truck pull away._

"_I'm sorry" I told Jacob. I felt myself morph, my fingers turned into sharp claws, and furry paws. __Ha! That rhymes! _My back became a arched, fur covered, tail connector. I positioned myself in a pounce position. Jacob smiled backing away a little, and he too morphed, into a very pretty black wolf. He bowed to me, asking if I would like to join his pack. I nodded and bowed. It kind of feels magical. One minute all you can hear are your own thoughts, then...BAM! All of the sudden you hear Jacob, saying he's glad I joined his pack, and a little conversation between a male and female wolf.

"_Thanks for joining. I'm glad I met you_" Jacob thought.

"_I'm glad I did too. But I...have some work I need to do at this campfire._" I told Jacob.

"_No problem. I'll go hide my eyes somewhere. I promise I won't look_" Jacob promised.

"_Won't look? What are you talking about?_" I asked.

"_Don't you lose your clothes when you morph?_" He asked.

"_Nope_" I responded. I morphed into a human, and back to show him.

"_Impressive! How do you do that?_" He asked.

"_Practice. Ha-ha, no! I just have always been able to transform, and my cloths transform too._" I told him.

"_Why don't we just morph and talk then?_" Jacob asked.

"_Why Jacob don't want your girlfriend to hear your thoughts!_" A girl voice asked.

"_Leah! He doesn't want his girlfriend to hear how much he wants to rape her!_" A male voice teased.

"_Seth! Leah! Shut up. I don't rape people, there just idiots._" Jacob defended.

"_Um... Are you sure your not kidding_" I asked. Just to make sure.

"_We where kidding, sorry to scare you, By the way... I'm Seth_" Seth apologized.

"_I'm Leah, and I want to say sorry to Jacob too. Have fun lover boy!_" Leah laughed. I morphed. The conversation was just a little weird.

I leaned into the fire pit, searching for any remains. And there lied Bree's horribly burned body. Little scratches on her arms. Her charm bracelet I made for her was burnt. I looked at mine. It read: I love my little sister. Hers had read: I love my big sister.

"So this is Bree. The little traitor girl." Jacob asked. Spooking me a little.

"She's NOT a traitor!" I shouted back. "She...is...was...my...sister" I couldn't help it. I broke out in tears. Jacob grabbed me and gave me a hug. I was shocked and wanted to pull away, but she was my sister. We stood like that for at least an hour until I calmed down. I put buried my head in Jacob's strong shoulder.

"Edwards...her father." I stammered.

"WHAT!" Jacob shouted, he seemed shocked and excited. Like a reporter who was told a perfect, exclusive story.

"Edward had her with my mom, Irina."

"Does that mean...your Edward's daughter?" Jacob asked.

"Thank god no!" I cheered. "I was adopted, because Irina's father tricked her into believing she was a vampire, when she was actually, human. So she adopted me. And a few years later she met Edward. Naturally, Irina didn't make Edward use a condom."

"Sick!" Jacob interrupted.

"I know" I responded. "Irina got pregnant, but Edward left before she could tell him. She always came back to see Edward, but he was always with a woman. And knowing Edward, He would make Irina marry him. And mom didn't want Edward to be tied down. So she had Bree. One day, Bree just wandered off, and didn't come back that night. Irina worried so much, that she sent me out looking for her. And here I am. My sister's dead. I'm far from my mom. And I'm" I got up "Going to kill Edward!"

"Edward makes me sick too" Jacob sighed. I released myself from Jacob and began to walk away.

"Wait! I never got your name, phone number, and address" Jacob joked. I stopped, and pondered the idea of weather I should even give Jacob my real name or not, let alone my cell number and my address.

"Chloe Denali, 1(847) 224-7759, and I don't have a Permanente address to give ya yet!" I laughed.

"Jacob Black, "1(847) 458-8596, 7543 River path way" Jacob smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jacob" I smiled, and walked on my way.

"Wait! Chloe! We share a common goal!" Jacob pointed out. "You and me both want Edward dead"

"Yeah" I sighed.

"I want to help you!" Jacob said. I turned around on a heal.

"I think I'm going to need all the help I can get" I laughed. "So you in?" 

"I'm in" Jacob smiled. "I bet if we find Seth and Leah we can kill Edward tonight."

"Sounds good to me" I laughed. We nodded at each other simultaneously and morphed.

"_Seth, Leah, meet me at Edward's house. We have some killing to do_" Jacob ordered. Without question they agreed, and in no time we reached Edward's.

"I want to talk to him first" I asked, after we all had morphed. Everyone nodded and I climbed the big wooden steps to his front door. I rang the door bell and stood in an half attack position, just incase Edward's parents or friends had come to the door. Just as I expected, Edward had answered the door.

"Hello" Edward had said in a lazy voice. I immediately pounced on his shoulders, getting a grip and flung him to the ground. He immediately bounced pack, which was unexpected, he flung me towards a bunch of trees. Acting on my cat/wolf instincts, I quickly twisted around in midair and kicked gracefully of a tree, landing on Edward's head. We where now in an easy sight for me to kill him, but he wasn't finished flailing yet. He shook me off throwing me to the ground. He tried to jump on me, but I quickly kicked him in the stomiac pushing him to the ground. I now had the higher field, and he was panting. I lifted my hand, ready to kill him. He quickly grabbed my hand sinking his white teeth into my arm.

"Agh!" I shouted. What? Sure it's lame but that's all I could think off! I yanked my hand loose letting his razor teeth rip open my arm. I screamed, but kept on fighting. I morphed into a wolf and tackled him, and began ripping up his left arm. He screamed with every chunk.

"Wait!" He coughed. "Morph!" He commanded. I did just to hear what he had to say. As I morphed, I made sure to hold his arms down so he couldn't move. "I'll let you spend a week and Esme Island with Jacob, if you don't kill me now."

"How did you know about me and him ever meeting?" I asked.

"My sister Alice foresaw you coming, so I dropped off Bella and came back to listen, But I left after you morphed into werewolves because I couldn't hear anything. I noticed Jacob liked you.

'No de-" I started to say, but Jacob interrupted me.

"Deal!" He proudly stated. I shot him a mixed dirty look. "Listen. It's true. I would love to spend some more time with you. What will you do after Edward is dead"

"I donno... I guess just go back home" I shrugged.

"I would like to get to know you better before you leave." Jacob sighed. I breathed in deeply.

"Ok" I responded.

"I will also through in a invitation to my wedding tonight." Edward proudly stated.

"Oh I can't...I couldn't I have nothing to wear." I told him.

"How about not only do I take you shopping, But I also account you" Jacob offered.

"Hmm." I mumbled. Edward and Bella were my absolute worst enemies. "Ok, but only for Jacob." I sighed.

"Good! Then I'll see you both in about four hours then" Edward smiled. He turned on a heal and ran for his house.

"Does anything bother that guy?" I asked. Jacob smiled and laughed. "No Really!" Jacob laughed harder. "I'm Edward and I invited two people that are trying to kill me to my wedding and anniversary so they won't kill me now!" I mocked. Jacob laughed. "Hey come'on let's get going we only have four hours!" I smiled. I grabbed Jacobs waist and pulled him to his motorcycle.

The ride was pretty quiet. Mostly because I couldn't hear Jacob over the revving engine. However the second we got off I continued to make fun of Edward.

"You know. He doesn't even know my name." I teased. But it was true!

"Rose is going to be pissed!" Jacob laughed looking up at the pale blue sky, which was JUST begging to fade to an ugly pink.

"Who's Rose?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! You don't know about Edward's family. Roselie is Edward's sister." Jacob explained. "She's a total bitch."

"Does he have others?" I asked.

"He has two brothers and another sister. Rose is married to Emmett Edward's brother, who looks like he's been on steriods for the last few years. He probably has."

"Ewww! Rose is married to her brother!" I screeched.

"Yeah, they aren't blood siblings though" He explained.

"That's still sick beyond belief!" I laughed.

"Then there is Edward's sister Alice. I believe she's mentally retarded. Warning! She WILL hug you. She's so happily retarded and bouncy" Jacob told me.

"Ew" I shuddered "Prep"

"She's married to Edward's brother Jasper, who looks like his in pain. Gothic"

"Sweet Gothica! Jasper sounds like my kind of person!" I laughed. We arrived at a little open window shop. We walked inside and started to browse. It wasn't long before Jacob handed me a horrendous pink sparkly feathery dress and told me to try it on. And then.. The fun began! I tried it on. Ugly as hell! It had big think pink straps, leading down to a heart shaped neck, and a glitter, inch below the waist, pink dress, connecting to foe pink feathers. The next was an absolutely ugly yellowish, green dress, that had one, blue shall like strap, that lead to halfway down the dress, which turned to blue fringe, trimmed with blue flowers, trimmed with green sparkles, Which repeated at the top, only without the fringe. The next was a light blue, ball gown. Strapless, and ribbon less. Haha just kidding! The top seemed to be made of knit ribbons. And the skirt! Ewww! It was a horribly ugly shiny blue ribbon filled mess. Oh and the next one! Ewww! A colonial styled, red v neck and red puffy straps on the side of your arms dress. The v had horrendous lace. And down the middle of the dress was a colonial style lace. We couldn't leave without trying on the possibly UGLYIEST dress in the world. It had a gold and silver shimmer top, followed by a white billowy 1/3 bottom, Which would have been BEAUTIFUL....if the whole bottom was that billowy white fabric. Instead the desiner added a yellow billowy 1/3 and pink billowy third. Gross! The final one comes strieght out of "Kingdom Hearts!" Go ahead search "Yuffie Kingdom Hearts 2" On Google now. Basicly it's Yuffie's floral top, in black and light blue, connected to a horribly ugly black feathery ruffle affect. 

"Ok...Ok...down to work!" I laughed. "What about this one" I said coming out of the dressing room. It was a beautiful satin purple gown, with corset stiching on the front.

"Beautiful!" Jacob awed. I sassed back and forth, and then into the dressing room. I bought the dress and we left.

"Ugh we have to hurry back we don't have much time!" He warned.

"I guess we should stop by your place and get a tux, then go to Edward's and change" I suggested.

"I actually got a tux...here...lets just go to Edward's" Jacob sighed.

"ok!" I cheerfully piped.

We arrived at Edward's and I was immediately attacked by Alice.

"Erk! Hi Alice!" I whined, through her heavy hug.

"Hi! You must be the girl who tried to kill my brother.." Alice laughed.

"Yeah I'm Chloe" I sighed. She released me, and looked at my arm. She pointed to it.

"What's that scar from?" Alice asked. "It's bleeding!" She pointed at the long scar down my arm.

"Oh!" I said bleakly, lightly touching the blood." I remembered Alice was a vampire. I stepped back into Jacob's arms.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Who's this" Snarled a voice. I looked up to see a blond girl in a light pink glitter strapped dress.

"_I'm_ Chloe" I snarled back.

"Stay out of my way" Rose snapped.

"Whatever you say...bitch" I laughed. Rose screeched and stomped off. A 30 year old couple stride through the room. They stopped at my face.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jacob.

"I'm Carslie" The man snapped. The woman stride towards me. And attempted to place a hand on my neck. All of the sudden I was overpowered by a terrible fainting feeling. I collapsed to the ground, holding my elbow.

"Carslie...she's hurt" The woman cried. Carslie collapsed to my side. He examined my elbow.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Edward" I managed to say.

"Did he infect you with venom?" Carslie asked.

"He couldn't. I'm a werewolf! There can't be a vampire werewolf!" I cried. Carslie bandaged it in a cast, and I continued to do my hair and change. I primped my hair. I was ready for this. I opened the doorway, and was joined by Alice and Edward.

"Hey" I bleakly sighed.

"You look nice" Edward complemented. I shot him the evil eye.

"Don't push it 'kay?" I warned.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Don't push it 'kay?" I repeated.

"Can you understand her?" Edward asked.

"I'm speaking clearly!" I shouted.

"She's speaking gibberish!" Alice shouted. My eyes rolled back into my head, and I fell.


	2. Wedding Crashers

"_We need to cancel the wedding!" A woman shouted._

"_No!" Bella whined._

"_Esme...She tried to kill our son" Carslie sighed._

"_It's vampire venom" Edward confessed._

"_What?" Alice asked._

"_It's vampire venom" Edward sighed._

"_OH MY GOD!" Bella shouted. "YOU TURN THIS FREGGIN STRANGER INTO A VAMPIRE AND NOT YOUR WIFE!"_

"_Your not my wife yet Bella" Edward sighed._

"_OH my god! She's a paid...exotic dancer!" Bella cried! "You paid her to be with you before the wedding, and you didn't want to admit it so you told us she tried to kill you!"_

"_God no Bella!" Edward screamed._

"_Guys move!" I ordered. They moved back and I sat up. "Ok Bella. I'm not a exotic dancer from Edward's party!" I started._

"_So you tried to kill my husband." Bella laughed. "Good luck"_

"_Actually Bella" Edward confessed. He lifted up his sleeve, showing the part of his arm I tore up. "She almost did... Which leads me to tell you... The reason she didn't kill me...is... Bella...baby..."_

"_Yes Edward dear!" Bella started._

"_Jacob and Chloe are coming to our honeymoon" Edward sighed._

"_WHAT!" Bella shouted._

"_Screwed!" Jasper laughed._

"_No!" Alice gasped. _

"_No fun for you Ed!" Emmett laughed._

"_Bitch.." Roselie muttered. I got off the table._

"_Sorry Bella... There really is a great reason for all of this" I reasoned._

"_Yeah! Edward-" Jacob started. I jumped up and covered his mouth._

"_Don't tell all of them here" I warned him._

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL HIM!" Bella cried, and ran off. Esme started to get her._

"_Esme...Let me get her" I told her. Esme nodded and I wandered up the stairs, following the crying._

"_Bella." I offered._

"_Get out! I hate you!" Bella cried._

"_Listen. I'm not a vampire." I reasoned. And what? I wasn't!_

"_I DON'T care!" Bella cried._

"_Bells" I started._

"_Don't call me that" She whined._

"_Just..." I was sick of reasoning with her. She was like a child "Have your wedding."_

"_No!" Bell screeched "You ruined it"_

"_Your-" I started...and collapsed. "Have a nice wedding Bella" I managed to say._

"_Screw you" She spit back._

_(Well Since Chloe's knocked out...lets go to Jacob's point of view and see if he will squeal about Edward and Irina's dark past?)_

_Great. Great night this has been. My date's passed out, My crush is getting married, and all I have to talk to is Edward._

"_So she passed out huh?" Edward asked._

"_Yeah I think you turned her into a vampire" I sighed. Man. I wish I could tell him about Bree. That would make some stuff a lot more interesting._

"_I'm sorry about that." Edward apologized._

"_Yeah" I sighed. I leaned back in the uncomfortable white lawn chair._

"_Will you and your girlfriend forgive me?" Edward asked._

"_Yeah... I don't think we will stop in our quest though" I deviously stated._

"_Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked. He got up out of his chair._

"_I...can't tell you" I surrendered._

"_God damn-it Jacob! I want to live to have a daughter" Edward screamed._

"_Chloe" I muttered, pointing to Chloe. Her brown hair was tucked away in a bun, and her eyes where closed. Emmett carried her down._

"_She's out cold, but we think she'll wake up, so we are putting her in the chairs, so she doesn't wake up and interrupted the wedding._

"_Ok cool one less thing to worry about" Edward sighed. Before Edward could go back to the topic, I took Chloe from Emmett's gigantor grip. I wandered to the kitchen, where Esme and Carslie were preparing food._

"_Hello Jacob" Esme piped._

"_Yes...hello Jacob" Carslie sighed._

"_Esme. Carslie. There's a really good reason we're doing this" I explained._

"_Jacob. No there isn't" Carslie sighed._

"_Listen.." I started. If they knew why..._

"_Jacob.. Dear... This isn't funny!" Esme cried._

"_I" I started. I was so angry. I started to feel like Bree was my sister and I needed to avenge her._

"_Mom. Dad. We are about to begin!" Alice called as she walked in to the kitchen. Alice sneered at me. Was this sudden decision to make my dreams come true wrong? Should I regret ever meeting Chloe?_

"_Let's go Jacob" Esme sighed. I grumbled picking up Chloe. She was moving her mouth as though she was talking. She could have easily said I like pie. But I heard "Don't give up." And that was enough to keep me going through the boring ceremony._

_I sat Chloe up in her chair and looked behind me as the music began. Bella, in a spectacular white wedding dress, trudged down the isle, followed by Alice and Jasper. And Rose and Emmett. __That's nice._ I thought._ Her Best woman and bridesmades are Edward's siblings. _She finally made it down the long isle, and to Edward, who whispered something in her ear. And then came the excruciatingly long ceremony, which was just ABSOLUTLY terrible. And it left me with my thoughts._I've just met this girl. But she wants to make my dreams come true. I love Bella, But I hate Edward. She will hate me forever if I do this. But...What about Bree. The man killed his own daughter. He didn't know, but still!_ Chloe jerked next to me and opened her eyes. Sitting up, she noticed her surroundings.

"Hey Jacob." She whispered.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked. 

"Just terrible" She cried.

"Will you be able to go?" I asked.

"Yes. It will be over soon." She sighed. "I'm fading"

"Sleep well" I told her, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Wake me up when the dancing starts! I want at least one dance" she laughed. 

"If you don't wake up I'll just dance around with you like a kid with a rag doll!" I laughed. She smiled and fell limp, I pulled her head onto my shoulder.

"Jacob. Wake up your date!" A voice commanded. I looked behind me to see Charlie.

"Hey Charlie!" I whispered.

"Wake her up that's rude!" He commanded.

"She's sick...She's been to the doctor and they think she might be dieing of an unknown disease...tha-that's not contagious" I lied.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry" Charlie sighed. "I didn't know. I swear!"

"I know Charlie. She looks so well but it's eating her from the inside out it seems. She just really wanted to come to Bella's wedding. She's Bella's best friend!" I lied even worse.

"Well good luck!" Charlie wished.

"Yeah...good luck" I whispered to myself.

"You may now kiss the bride" Carslie announced. Edward leaned in towards Bella who pulled back. The crowd gasped. Realising what she did, she immediately leaned forward, and lightly touched Edward. The crowd sighed and cheered.

"I love you" He sighed happily. He grabbed her arm and lead her down the isle.

"Congratulations" I muttered as she walked by.

"Save me a dance!" She laughed.

"Looks like you'll have all of the time in the world" I sighed looking at Chloe, passed out in the chair. She leaned back, and her head shot forward, her eyes opening.

"Are you ok?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm...I'm fine" She panted.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Better enough to eat and dance a little" She laughed.

"Well lets go then" I told her as I offered my arm. She grasped it and I pulled her up. We walked to the floor, and began swaying around.

"So why did you jerk up like that?" I asked.

"I was...seeing Bree's death over and over and I couldn't stop it" She whispered. She looked down, noticing my black tux, with purple trim.

"Like it?" I asked.

"Yeah! We match!" She smiled. "Jacob! Your so sweet!" I dipped her slowly at the end of the song, and it changed to a quicker passed song.

"I'm going to get water.. I'm feeling dizzy" She sighed. "Besides...I bet Bella wants a dance." She let go of my waist, and clumsily walked to the kitchen.

(Back To Chloe's point of view...mostly because I forgot Bella and Jacob's dance...sorry ^^)

I walked into the perfect sized kitchen. The door to a tree branch outside was open. I walked to it and looked out. Bree's death haunted me with ever step I took. _If I jumped out of this window would I die?_ I wondered.

"I bet you would" Rose laughed. I looked to find the blond wad in the ugly pink dress staring at me. She stepped forward, her head high.

"Stay back Rose" I warned.

"Don't call me that!" She commanded. She bolted at me. I kicked her back, which gave me enough time to take off my heels and run out onto the tree. She ran at me heels still on, catching me off guard, she kicked me in the back, knocking me to the tree trunk. She turned and walked towards the end of the branch. I carefully scouted her movements, and naturally freaked out when she jumped on the branch. In an instant, the branch snapped and I fell, while Rose just jumped to the ledge. I knew what I had to do. I saw a cat falling 200 feet out of a tree! I just had to flip myself over. Everything slowed down, so I could make my move. I twisted as fast as I could. But no dice. I morphed into the wolf form and tried flipping. Instead of turning over. I flipped. Luckily landing on my butt. And fainting, just after rose patheticly sighed: Oops!

"I wanna go home!" Bree sighed.

"Of course we'll take you home!" Edward piped. The group moved closer. Edward grabbed Bree's small head and twisted her neck, slowly.

"Mom! Chloe!" Bree cried out. Bree twisted, killing herself. Her small white body lie cold in the pale brown ground.

"Bree!" I cried out. I lounged towards Edward. I grabbed his neck and snapped it, killing him instantly. I ripped apart his limbs, throwing bit by bit in the fire that roared next to me. Bella ran out of a small gap in the forest. She wore her shimmery white wedding dress. The clear sparkles reflected the green

"Edward my darling!" She screamed.

"He deserved it" I told her.

"No he didn't!" Bella cried. "He's the best person in the world! Everyone should love him!"

"You don't know my side of him" I shouted.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bella screamed. She lunged towards me. I easily grabbed her skinny arms, sending her into the fire. The same fate as her husband. Her dress burned up quickly. I stood still. It felt so wonderful. I felt brilliant. A beautiful feeling overcame me, as though Bree was in my sole, and she was just set free. Jacob appeared behind me. He leaned over my shoulder and kissed me.

I jerked awake. _Was this were my friendship was taking me?_ I asked myself._ I don't want this. I'm going to leave as soon as this is over. What would Jacob do then?_ I looked up, Bella stood over me.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Bella asked. She held out a hand, and I grabbed it. Her palms where sweaty, which means Edward didn't kill his wife yet. 

"Rose...." I muttered.

"Well I wanted to thank you for getting me to go through with this wedding. I owe it all to you!" She smiled, hugging me.

"Nah!" I laughed. "You would have done it if I wasn't here"

"I was...going to chicken out" Bella explained. "Thanks"

"No thank you for letting us come!" I thanked.

"Friends?" Bella asked.

"Friends" I smiled, hugging her.

"Well we better get going. Edward reserved half the island for you, but we can meet up later" Bella explained.

"I understand! Maybe we could meet up for a walk or something" I laughed.

"Yeah couple couple walk!" Bella agreed. We begun to walk back to the big house, where Edward, Rose, Esme, and Carslie waited.

"I don't want Jacob and I to couple up" I murmured below my breath.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Weather I accomplish my job or not...I'm leaving eventually. And I don't want Jacob to be upset." I explained.

"Please don't kill my husband" Bella pleaded.

"Chloe. Rose want's to say something" Carslie interrupted.

"Hello Rose!" I smiled. "Sorry you didn't kill me the first time!" I winked.

"I'm sorry" She lied.

"Are you hurt" Esme worried.

"Nope. Just a little..." I paused. I noticed blood dripping from my elbow. I backed up, and reached to the ground, grabbing a leaf. "Cut up" I continued. Edward reached into his now coat, pocket, pulling out a bandage and a Kleenex.

"Got any iodine in that pocket. You know! The extra large, industrial sized one?" I joked. Edward shot me an evil look. I patched myself, and Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Can I drive?" I asked as we all walked to the car.

"Ever handle a jeep" Edward asked.

"More than once" I smiled.

"Then shut up and drive" Bella joked throwing me the keys. Edward sat in the back. He looked puzzled. Probably wondering at what point Bella and I became friends.


	3. You knowjustbecause!

I'm going to just skip the car ride/ getting on the plane part, just because it was completely boring. But as soon as we sat down in our first class seats, the chatting begun. Quickly.

"How did you get these tickets last second?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say" Edward sighed.

"Did you sleep with the flight attendant?" Bella asked shocked.

"No! I...already had them...just incase...Mom...and...err...Dad...wanted to" Edward paused. Pressing his fingers together, he was nervous. "come" Edward sighed, dropping the bomb.

"Damn !" Jacob laughed.

"Oh hell no!" I teased. Jacob laughed. It was sort of a personal joke.

"Edward!" Bella angrily 'shouted'. We where on a plane of course so it was a little bit loader than a whisper. So pretty much a high pitched whisper. People heard her lightly and turned to stare at Bella. A lady with a cart walked by carrying a few stakes. Rare. Blood oozed out of a few. I fainted.

I woke up about a hour later. Everything was black. I felt soft yarn on my face. Somebody had put a blanket on my head. I removed it noticing Bella and Jacob where asleep.

"Good your up!" Edward sighed, released.

"Why the blanket?" I asked. Edward lightly opened Bella's pocket. He took out a compact, and opened it up. My face changed. My skin was tan, my cheek bones where visable, and my brown hair was frosted. My eyes staid the same.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Are you thirsty?" Edward asked.

"No..." I said looking around, noticing a young blond girl pushing a cart full of...muffins! "I want muffins!" I stopped the lady. "How many can I buy for a $20?" I asked. The woman's eyes popped, her mouth opened wide.

"Um...10..mam." She whispered faintly.

"Cool one for everyone now, and six later." I covered. I handed her the $20, and waited for her to leave, and began eating.

"So...wanna tell me why your..." Edward whispered the next part. "trying to kill me?"

"You know just because" I blurted out.

"Haha funny!" Edward scowled. "Don't make me read your mind." Edward warned.

"Dude. You're a retard. You probably should have done that all along" I laughed. Edward closed his eyes concentrating. He opened his eyes and looked up, making a weird sucking noise with his teeth.

"Can't hear a thing!" He announced.

"Hmm. Is that so" I smiled.

"You know..." Edward coaxed. "You look really sexy from this altitude."

"You know..." I teased. "Your head looks even fatter from this altitude." I laughed. Edward frowned. Her smiled again and unbuttoned the top part of his shirt. I frowned at him.

"I'm hot!" He smiled deviously. "In body and mind."

"Uh huh!" I laughed. "You won't get to me in that way Edward. You're a pig!"

"Wow." Edward said blankly. Her buttoned up the top of his shirt and sat up. "Did you know you're the first woman who has called me a pig, without saying oh my god first?"

"Edward. Look. I'm a classy person. I'm not a Bella wannabe!" I promised.

"Why? Bella's a very pleasant woman." Edward asked.

"Yeah and she's also anti feminist" I snapped.

"How?" Edward complained.

"Oh! Well maybe because every time she's in trouble she just cries Edward, instead of being brave!"

"Mmhmm. Jealous!" Edward laughed. "I'm going to sleep!"

"You can't sleep moron." I sighed. He ignored me and rolled over. I flicked back my hair and looked out the window. This was going to be a terrible flight. I sighed. Rolled over. And fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was on a beautiful beach with white sand. I blinked and noticed I was on a lawn chair, watching Edward and Bella splash around. I turned to see Jacob next to me.

"I wanna swim!" I told Jacob. He swiveled his head around to meet mine. "Where's the bags?" Jacob pointed to a cave.

"You can change there" Jacob sighed in a tired tone.

"Tired?" I asked.

"More than you know." Jacob yawned. I walked to the cave and rooted through a bag of clothes Jacob and I had got. I pulled out a purple bikini and changed. I walked out of the cave and shouted for Jacob.

"Where's the sunscreen?" I asked. Jacob turned around, and immediately sat up. He got up, running towards me.

"It's in the side bag." He answered. I opened the bag, and started using the sunscreen. I couldn't tell what it felt like on my skin. "You look great!" Jacob sighed.

"Oh why thanks!" I hinted, leaning in.

"Ok so what are we going to do with Edward?" Jacob asked. 'Oh why Thanks' was our code word for 'when do we kill Edward.'

"Tonight!" I smiled.

"Tonight?" Jacob repeated.

"I can't take it any longer!" I sighed.

"Ok. What are we going to do?" He asked.

"This is the plan. You're a black wolf right?" I asked.

"Yeah" Jacob answered.

"Well you morph and hide here." I explained. "I'll lead Edward here, and will kill him!"

"Perfect!" Jacob smiled, making the thumbs up sign.

"Chloe! Come swim with us!" Bella called

"Ok coming!" I told Bella. I ran towards the water, Jacob in hand.

Later that night, we sat out at a bonfire. Bella went to bed. I signaled Jacob to go to the cave.

"Edward...I have a secret" I lured.

"Yes.." Edward sighed sitting up.

"Come with me!" I giggled, grabbing his hand. I pulled him into the back of the cave, noticing Jacob in a corner. I made Edward sit. I leaned over and began to kiss him. He didn't rock or move. He just lied still.

"It's time to die" I said parting from his lips. I had him down. Jacob jumped out and growled .

"_Edward my darling"_ Bella screamed. I looked around. Nobody was here except a growling Jacob and a screaming Edward.

"_No he didn't!" Bella cried. "He's the best person in the world! Everyone should love him!"_ I sat up. Let Edward go. And ran away crying.

"Chloe! Chloe!" Jacob screamed from the "crime scene." My eyes watered. My stomach knotted in twist and turns. _Did I betray Bella!? Just by attacking Edward?_ I walked to a rock and sat down. This was supposed to be a simple kill. Pop in, kill Edward, pull out. I knelt down and cupped my had to pray.

"Help me!" I pleaded. "Listen... I haven't been the best Jewish person. But I don't believe I've been the worst." I stopped and breathed out, my eyes wet. "I need help. I want revenge but I don't want to hurt Bella." I stopped and lied down, and I looked up to the sky and cried. Darkness had engulfed the sky. Bright stars shimmered, like Christmas tree lights. Or menorah candles. Something like that. I whipped my eyes and sat up. There was a pale grey rock by where I sat. I walked over to it's point. The rock was more of a cliff, because it hung over a 50 foot drop. I hung a foot of the edge.

"Hey! You!" Bella called. I pivoted my head to see Bella, in blue jeans and a sweatshirt, running towards me. I looked down at my billowy white dress. Bella was such a tomboy. Plain and simple.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" I apologized.

"About what?" Bella asked. So she hasn't heard yet.

"That...I...am here at your honeymoon." I covered.

"Hey! No! I needed a friend." Bella sighed. "I'm nervous!" I smiled as I thought of a brilliant idea. That possibly might kill me!

"Hey! Smile! Loosen up!" I laughed. I ran towards the cliff, and jumped. I floated threw the air, I'm pretty sure Bella screamed. I turned around and noticed Edward. If I Didn't try to kill him, he might had saved me. I hit the hard earth. And died...

**The End.**

(Ha-ha Just kidden!)

The water was soft and warm. And the sand below was even warmer.

"Hey! Come on Bells! Cut loose!" I called. Bella stepped forward, and Edward grabbed her.

"Bella come on! Don't trust her!" Edward pleaded.

"She made it, didn't she?" Bella asked. She wiggled from Edwards grasp and jumped.

"BELLA SHE'S A VAMPIRE! SHE HAS TO MAKE IT!" Edward screamed. She hit the water and immediately resurfaced.

"Geronimo!" Jacob screamed. Edward turned at him gawking as Jacob leaped into the water. He resurfaced laughing.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Jacob laughed.

"Edward! Come on in!" Bella pleaded.

"No way! I'm outta here!" Edward shouted. He turned on his foot. And tripped. He fell into the water and resurfaced with a very ugly look. We all started laughing. Well everyone except Edward. He frowned and walked off.

"I better go get him" Bella frowned.

"Yeah" Jacob agreed.

"Want us to walk you there?" I asked.

"If you could" Bella smiled. We swam to the edge and walked Bella to the beautiful beach house. She smiled, thanked us, and walked inside. I followed Jacob back to our cabin.

"Why did you bail out." Jacob murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you bail out?" Jacob asked, louder. I sighed.

"Because of Bella" I sighed.

"Bella!?" Jacob asked. "What about me?"

"What about you!" I sighed. "There was nothing between you and me." We where inside now, and Jacob slammed the door. He walked up to his room.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore!" He shouted, slamming his door.

"Jacob!" I cried.


	4. Monster

The next day I awoke to the doorbell. I sighed, stretching. I grabbed my robe. I walked to the door, my feet shuddering against the cold floor. I opened to find Edward. His hair was messy, and his shirt was buttoned the wrong way.

"God! What happened to you?" I asked.

"We have to go!" He said blankly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say" Edward sighed.

"Did...did...you kill her?" I asked.

"Kill who?" Jacob asked, as he came downstairs. He was dressed. "I'll take it from here. I nodded and ran upstairs. I quickly threw together my stuff and ran downstairs. Edward sat with Jacob at the table. Edward was yet again acting like he was classy.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"Bella's pregnant!" Jacob blurted.

"Hey!" Edward blushed.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. My stomach dropped in a good way, and fluttered all at the same time. "Where is she"

"Right here!" Bella laughed, walking in. 

"Oh! Congratulations!" I laughed. I ran to Bella and hugged her.

"Don't congratulate her. She's not keeping it!" Edward snapped.

"What?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"It's a monster Bella!" Edward cried.

"A monster?" Bella gawked. "You're the monster Edward." Bella lowered her head and walked out.

"Chloe, you better get her." Jacob hinted.

"Ok" I started. "Hey Jacob." I walked over to him. "I lied" I said leaning him down and kissing his cheek. I left hearing Jacob say: I was going to say women suck, but...wow. I twisted through the forest, looking for Bella. I finally found her standing by the boat to get home. She climbed on.

"Bella!" I shouted.

"Chloe! Come with me!" She called. I ran up to the boat and noticed her bags.

"Well...that depends." I sighed. "Where are you going?" 

"Home" She cried.

"Bella! No!" I sighed.

"Bella listen. I wanna tell you a story." Bella nodded and told the driver to wait. "My sister, grew up with no father. You see many years ago, my mom met a gorgeous vampire. She fell in love and they ended up getting pregnant. But my mom didn't know, and the vampire left. My sister grew up never knowing her dad, and either did that vampire. He ended up killing her."

"Oh my god! What was her name" Bella asked.

"Bree-Brianna" I lied. Bella fell into my lap and cried until Edward and Jacob showed up.

"Oh Edward I want this baby to have a father! Don't leave" Bella cried.

"Calm down Bells...If you want it you can have it" Edward sighed. And the boat left off. Everyone was happy. Right up until we got home.

Esme, Carslie, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett waited. Carslie took Edward into another room. Rose and Alice swiped away Bella, and Jasper and Emmett talked to Jacob in a corner.

"Hello Chloe" Esme sighed.

"Hello mama." I smiled. "Hey Esme. I will be leaving today."

"Oh! Your killing my Edward today!" She freaked.

"No mama." I bowed, my head facing the floor. "I've given up."

"Oh Chloe! I knew you where a good person!" Esme smiled. "But why leave so soon?! I have barely gotten to know you!"

"As much as I would love to get to know you...my mom must wonder" I sighed.

"Who's your mother dear! We can look her up and call her! You can stay!" Esme smiled.

"My mother's...name is..." I started. Carslie stormed out of the kitchen.

"Go on dear" He told me.

"My mother's name is Irina" I confessed.

"Oh" Rose gasped.

"My" Alice gawked.

"Freaking!" Emmett laughed.

"God!" Jasper screeched, high fiveing Emmett.

"Now that you know that... I atta tell you why I was trying to kill Edward." I sighed.

"As I was telling Bella earlier... Irina met Edward a few years ago. Irina, _thought _she was a vampire, so she had unprotected relations with Edward. She got pregnant but she didn't tell Edward, because she didn't want to tie him down. One month later, Bree was born. And five years later she went missing."

"Bree?" Bella gasped shocked.

"I found her last week, dead. Killed by" I continued.

"Edward" Jacob sighed.

"Edward is that true?" Esme asked, her voice made my skin crawl.

"Yes." Edward cried.

"Your...your...a...monster!" Bella whispered. She got up and tried to leave.

"Bella! Don't go!" Edward cried.

"Edward I love you, I just wanna walk this out." Bella told him. "See ya in a few minutes!" Bella left and Edward crept closer to me.

"I'm so sorry!" Esme cried. The others agreed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her" I sighed, starting to cry.

"You'll be sorrier that you even said that you bitch!" Edward screamed. I looked up, and everything went blank. Next thing I knew, I was watching my self get ripped apart. Blood everywhere. Nothing he could actually drink though. He whipped the shreds in the fire place, leaving a set of two bloody bracelet on the floor, they read: I love my big sister, and I love my little sister.

~Hina-San~

(For Chelsea and Bree)


End file.
